Tricky Angel
by Lemonly
Summary: Hogwarts is having a talent show.  Esablished Harry/Hermione Relationshionship


Hermione sat in the common between Lavender and Parvati planning her routine for the talent show. Ginny sat in the corner glaring a Hermione. When Harry walked through the portrait hole and over to Hermione, Ginny began to stand up. Seeing Harry kiss Hermione was the last straw. She walked over to them and knocked the notebook out of Hermione's lap.

"You don't honestly think you have a chance at winning this, do you?" Ginny asked, laughing. There was no way Hermione was going to beat her.

"What the hell, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up the notebook and standing up.

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem?" Lavender exclaimed, standing up and walking threateningly toward the younger girl, Parvati joining her.

"Girls, please. The talent show's tomorrow and you still have to tell me what I'm wearing. Let's just go up to the dorm." Hermione said, trying to get her best friends to back down. They hesitantly began to walk toward the dorm.

"Hey, Granger! How 'bout a bet? If I win, you have to permanently break up with Harry." Ginny demanded.

"If you lose, you have to permanently leave Harry alone, as he has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with you." Hermione said, taking the beat, knowing the Ginny was going to lose because she had heard the redhead practicing earlier and it wasn't pretty.

"Deal!" the two girls shook hands.

As Hermione walked past him on her way to the staircase, Harry grabbed her and pulled her flush against him.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey," she responded. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her passionately. He knew he should be mad at her for betting their relationship but he knew Ginny wasn't going to win. Hermione was way too talented. The two continued to snog as the people in the common room began a chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Okay lover boy, let her go." Lavender said after they broke the kiss. She grabbed Hermione's hand and began to try and pull her away but Harry only tightened his grip, causing Hermione to giggle.

"You can have her as long as you want after she wins this thing tomorrow. Until then, she's ours." Parvati said, also coming over and taking Hermione's other hand.

"I'll see you later," Hermione said, kissing Harry one more time and then allowing her two roommates to drag her up to the dorm.

*The Talent Show*

Ginny had just finished her horrid rendition of "Don cha?" by the Pussycat Dolls and walked smugly off the stage, sending Hermione a look that clearly said top that. Hermione rolled her eyes as Lavender and Parvati finished her make-up and left. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a tight white peasant top with a tight black vest over it and a pair of tight jeans with a black braided belt slung around her hips. She had a pair of black Converse All Stars on her feet. A black fedora with thin silver stripes on it topped her head. Her hair came to her shoulders in a shaggy kind of style. Her make-up was very natural. She had brown eyeliner and gold eye shadow as well as a light ping lip gloss on. She smiled, she had this in the bag.

Lavender and Parvati took their seats next to Harry.

"How was Ginny?" Lavender asked, knowing the answer as she saw Harry, Seamus, and Dean shudder.

"She put the whore in horrible." Seamus said, shuddering again.

"Don't worry. Hermione's up next. No one will remember Ginny's performance after she's done." Parvati said as Dumbledore walked back up to the mic.

"Our final performance of the night is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be performing 'Tricky Angel' by the muggle artist Natasha Bedingfield. Miss Granger would like to dedicate this song to Mr. Harry Potter."

The stage when dark and the back track started. A spotlight came on as Hermione began singing.

"I like to think I know how to look out for myself  
I've got ways and means to filter wrong guys out  
When the B.S. meter is slamming into the red  
I just walk away 'cause I'm not interested

I've never met a boy who didn't hit on me  
I did not suspect reverse psychology  
You know, if you'd knocked I wouldn't have let you in  
How'd you get the code to my security system

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling  
Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

I was writing you off, making a huge mistake  
His intervention rescued us from fate  
I don't know how, but somehow you got me down  
You just broke into me and ignored that it wasn't allowed

Someone's being sneaky, sneaky  
'cause I'm so hard to please  
I was so picky, picky  
So cupid take the boxes for me

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling

Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

Under the radar  
You slipped into my heart  
You gave me a taste for  
What I didn't know that I wanted  
When I wasn't looking  
You did what I least expected  
Tiptoed in while I was sleeping  
And I'm wide awake now

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling  
Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

I think some tricky angel  
Just knocked me on the head  
Made me look at you different  
Made me see some sense  
Tricky angel got me falling  
Without my consent  
And I'm so glad he did  
'cause I didn't know you were heaven sent

Tricky angel got me falling  
And I'm so glad he did"

As she sang, her eyes never left Harry. When the song ended she sent him a wink and walked off the stage, Harry's eyes never leaving her.

"So, I take it you approve of the outfit, Harry" Lavender asked, as she and Parvati giggled, seeing Harry's eyes darken somewhat.

"If all the contestants will come back onto the stage, we have the results." Dumbledore said. After the performers were on stage Dumbledore continued, "In third place, Susan Bones and her beautiful violin. In Second Place, Colin and Dennis Creevey and their rendition of Abbott and Castillo's 'Who's on First'. And, in first place, Miss Granger and 'Tricky Angel'!"

As Hermione accepted her first place trophy, Ginny almost exploded.

"Remember the bet Ginny, you can't go anywhere near Harry anymore." Hermione said, smirking. Dobby took her trophy and took it to the Gryffindor common room.

Before Ginny could reply, Hermione ran into Harry's arms. Harry spun her around and kissed her passionately. Before anyone could congratulate her, Harry pulled her out of the Great Hall and to the Room of Requirement, thinking of the perfect place to show her how much he loved her.


End file.
